Mila's Method of Helping
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Victor's social media posts of his progress and happiness with Yuuri upsets Yuri. It breaks Mila's heart to see Yuri in that manner, so she tries a new method of making him feel better...with tickles! A fluffy tickle fic with family/friendship bonding between Mila and Yuri.


**There really aren't enough friendship fics for Yuri and Mila. I find their brother sister relationship to be cute, so I wanted to write a story focused on them. This is also a tickle fic, because I haven't written one of those in a while.**

 **This story takes place sometime between episodes five and six.**

 **Also, the title might not be permanent. If someone think of a wittier title, please let me know.**

* * *

His blood boiled as he looked over the Instagram post. Another photo of Victor hugging Yuuri, the former wearing his trademark smile. The text beneath the photo read: _Another win. Preparing for victory at the Cup of China._

The blond blew hot air out his nostrils. How much he desired to strangle the man who stole Victor away from the ice. Victor was supposed to help design him a winning program, but for some reason he still couldn't comprehend, Nikiforov ran off to Japan to play the role of coach to another.

Yuri grasped the phone and raised his arm to throw it at the wall. He stopped halfway at the sound of chuckling behind him. Yuri sharply turned, golden strands slightly obscuring the view from his right eye.

"Let me guess, Victor?" Mila asked.

The waterbottle tipped back, she smirked out of the side of her mouth. The female skater had finished her practice five minutes ago, but out of curtesy they each watched to encourage their teammates; or in Yuri's case, he just played around on social media until his turn, as he was usually the last to skate. Earlier that morning he practiced ballet under Lilia's guidance, and before dinner he'd be required to rehearse again.

The redhead snuck up behind the youngest skater. She slipped her arms around him and brought his back towards her chest much to Yuri's disdain. He kicked and thrashed in her hold. Eventually he grabbed the center of her forearm and pushed it up enough for him to slide away.

"Stay off of me, you old hag!" the blond yelled.

Mila crossed her arms. "You're not going to let Victor and the other Yuuri get under your skin?"

Yuri clicked his tongue.

"Don't bother, he's impossible to deal with when he's like this," Georgi called from where he warmed up on the ice.

"I didn't ask your opinion!" Yuri shouted to his rinkmate, who was too focused on his warm up to even hear the younger skater's words.

Mila looked over in Georgi's direction, watching him perform his required warm up; Yakov stepped out for a moment upon ending Mila's training and would return soon to begin Georgi's.

Again Yuri stared at his phone. How much he despised their smiles. His frown deepened, Yuuri didn't deserve to smile in Victor's company. He refreshed the page to see Victor had uploaded a new post announcing he and his student were heading out to lunch at a favorite restaurant in town.

Yuri screamed and threw his phone against the wall. It bounced and fell facedown, surprisingly not damagaing the screen. Yuri then kicked the rink wall four times. Seething, he looked up to see both Georgi and Mila staring at him.

"What a temper for someone so tiny," Mila teased.

"Shut up, old bat!" Yuri snapped.

Mila shook her head. "I don't like seeing you like this," she said.

Yuri only rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. Mila stared at him for a moment when an idea hit her.

With a smirk she moved close to the small blond. Yuri glared up at the woman daring her to touch him. The threats did little to sway Mila as she put her arms around Yuri who immediately assualted her ears with loud protests.

"This is for your own good, Yuri," she said then dug her fingers into his ribs.

Yuri yelped at the sudden movement then involuntarily laughed. Mila grinned and tickled his sides at a faster pace.

"Ge-get off me!" Yuri yelled before erupting into unwanted giggles. "St-haha-stop-hahaha." He thrashed and wiggled to no avail, the woman's hold was too strong.

All the while Georgi stood at the wall laughing at his rinkmate's antics.

Mila moved to his belly and tickled even faster causing Yuri to laugh harder. All pleas for mercy were ignored. He tried to headbutt her, but she moved out of the way causing Yuri to lose his balance.

Now on the floor and curled into himself Yuri laughed for a moment more. He stared up through his hair to see Mila smiling down at him. She moved forward causing the boy to start. Yuri tried to move to his feet, but was too slow. Mila now tickled his armpits. Yuri squealed and thrashed, trying his best to kick the other skater. He came close to her face once and her shoulder a second time.

"Pl-please, hahaha, please, haha, please stop!" begged Yuri.

"When you're calm," Mila negotiated.

"I'm calm," Yuri called in between giggles. Tears fell down his face. "I'm calm, hahaha. Please, haha, please. I'm calm." His words ceased as they transformed into laughs.

"What are you two doing?" came a voice from behind.

Mila stopped the tickle torture and looked behind her. Yuri glanced up to see their coach standing with his hands on his hips.

Yakov glared at his students. "Yuri, stretch," he instructed. He then turned to Georgi. "And why are you standing still?"

Georgi started and immediately resumed his warm up, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Yakov shook his head and glared down at the two still on the floor. "Do you want to win?" he asked them. Both Mila and Yuri nodded. "Then now's not the time for nonsense," he scolded.

Mila apologized. She gracefully stood then offered her hand down to the youngest skater. Yuri clamped his hand around hers and allowed the redhead to aid him to his feet.

Mila then put her arm around Yuri's shoulder. "Do you feel better?" she asked.

Yuri only pushed her off making the female laugh. Although he'd never admit it outloud, he did feel less tense. He picked up the fallen device from the floor and considered looking on Instagram. However he opted to pocket his cell phone for the time being and focus on his own training.

 _I'll show you, Yuuri Katsuki_ , he thought to himself. _Just you watch and see._

* * *

 **So this was just something cute and fluffy. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
